


Audacia et Fortitudo (Strength and Courage)

by the_heart_and_the_brain



Series: Audacia et Fortitudo (Strength and Courage) [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Anal Sex, Commander!Hannibal, Hannibal of Carthage, M/M, Second in Command! Will, Shameless Smut, Table Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to a prompt by the wonderful 'iamgoingtoremember' (http://iamgoingtoremember.tumblr.com/):</p>
<p>If your up for doing AUs I'd like a Hannibal of Carthage one, with the battles and elephants and taking on Rome. Y'all know they were all hella gay back then and Mads was in that clash of the titans movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audacia et Fortitudo (Strength and Courage)

Hannibal sighed, scratching his bearded jaw as he and his second in command poured over the maps before them. He needed to execute his plan perfectly to bring down Tiberius and make Rome think twice about invading Carthage.

They had formed a treaty with the Gauls, increasing the size of his army to 90,000 men after the journey across the Alps had reduced their numbers to 26,000.

The plan had been to attack a grain storage depot at Clastidium but due to his army draining local resources, he had decided to bribe the commander, Dasius Brundisius. Calastidium was the perfect place to camp, where he could operate without hindrance. 

Rising from his seat, Hannibal rubbed his eyes tiredly before folding his hands behind his back and pacing back and forth. The men were settled and things were finally coming together, his careful planning starting to pay off.

Will ran a hand through his hair as he watched Hannibal pace the floor of the tent. He had always looked up to Hannibal, admiring the older man for his bravery but also for his tenaciousness, cunning and intelligence. He had been the reason that Will had worked so hard to rise up the ranks, to prove he was worthy of being under the other man's command.

So when Hannibal had chosen him to be one of his captains, he had jumped at the chance to prove that despite his age, he could do this. When he had finally come face to face with the commander, something had sparked between them.

And as time had gone by, they had lived, worked, fought and bled together...the connection between them growing ever stronger, the older man even making him his second in command.

Although planning and strategy seemed to be something he was a natural at, Will loathed these meetings when it was just the two of them. As a soldier he would lay his life down for Hannibal, but his admiration and respect for his commander ran much deeper than that...

“Do you think it will work?”

The sound of the older man's voice broke his thoughts and Will met the even gaze looking back at him.

“I believe so, we have endured far worse...” Hannibal nodded and walked back towards the table. For someone so young, Will had proved himself to be a fearless and deadly fighter and an intelligent and capable second in command.

“Good...”

Hannibal stood by the table looking down at the maps and scrolls before glancing over at Will, taking in the slope of the brunette's neck and the way his fingers stroked the dusting of hair along his angular jaw as he mused over the papers.

The air within the tent seemed almost thick with tension. He had been dancing around his feelings for the boy for months now and could no longer ignore them...

Raising his hand, he brushed his fingers along the back of Will's neck where the flesh disappeared into the light tunic the younger man was wearing. The brunette shivered at the touch, but didn't flinch or move away...

And that was all that Hannibal needed.

Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself pulling Will up from his spot bent over the maps, spinning the younger man around and placing a forceful searing kiss on to the full pink lips.

A breathy gasp fell from parted lips as Hannibal moved his mouth down the younger man's throat, fingers gripping at the commander's armour as his hands travelled over the swell of Will's ass under his tunic.

“Tell me now if you want me to stop...”

“No...never...” Fingers reached up to grip his braided hair and pull him in for another kiss, the younger man responding eagerly to him as Will drew him into an embrace, hands dancing across his arms. “I have wanted this...for so long...” Will added, lowering his eyes. Hannibal gripped the boy's chin and lifted his head to look at him.

Hannibal held the boy's blue gaze, running his hands through the younger man's hair and down his back, gripping the firm globes and pulling his hips flush to the solid heat in Hannibal's groin. “This is what you do to me...” Will caught his bottom lip between his teeth, the contact drawing a moan from him and causing a smile to pull at Hannibal's mouth in satisfaction.

Turning him back around, Hannibal bent the youth over the table, not caring about the scattered papers as he unclasping the buckles of his chest plate, pushing it off his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor.

Part of him was thinking that he shouldn't do this, this was his second in command, a brother in arms...but the other part could only focus on the wide eyes watching him over Will's shoulder and the soft rise and fall of his back as he breathed...

“Please...”

The commander's fingers moved to push up the light coloured tunic, bunching the material up the younger soldier's hips and running over the smooth globes, smiling at the tremble that ran through the brunette.

Spitting into his hand, he pressed a slicked finger to Will's entrance, slowly rubbing circles against the tight muscle as the young man's hips almost flew off the table.

“Gods!”

Will's nails scratched at the wood underneath his cheek as Hannibal's fingers worked, easing him open, a muffled cry escaping his lips as a digit slowly pushed inside. The commander groaned at the tight heat around his finger before adding another, the intrusion causing Will to clench his eyes shut and making Hannibal still his movements.

“No...please...I want this.” Will panted as the two fingers inside him scissored before a third was added, a large hand holding his hips down as they bucked up against the sensation. “Hannibal...now...”

The brunette shuddered as the fingers left him, the sound of rustling cloth behind him as Hannibal freed himself from his own tunic, moving back in between Will's legs. Slicking himself up with saliva, Hannibal pressed against Will's entrance, slowly sinking into the hot heat of the young soldier's body.

Will tried to muffle his cry with his fist as Hannibal's arms braced either side of him, hips finally pressed against the flesh of Will's buttocks, buried to the hilt. Fingers gently moved his hand from his mouth as he felt lips and a bearded jaw against his neck.

“No...I want to hear you...” Hannibal said against Will's flesh, drawing his hips back before moving forward, the sensation drawing a moan from both of them. “Gods you feel so good.”

The brunette's lips parted, the breath ripped from him as Hannibal moved at a fitful desperate pace, pleasure quickly taking over the initial pain of being breeched. The older man's lips pressed to his neck as he drove into the soldier over and over, the youth's aching cock rubbing against the bunched up fabric of his tunic.

“Han...Hannibal...”

The commander groaned at the breathy voice that uttered his name as he moved inside the willing young body underneath him, elegant fingers clenched around his own as gasps and soft cries fell from Will's lips.

He knew he wouldn't last much longer, the desire to have young Will had been building up for too long. Already he could feel the coil tightening in his belly as he increased his pace, Will's gasps turning into loud wails as he gripped hold of the table with one hand, the other reaching between his legs.

After a few pumps of his fist, Will came into his hand with Hannibal's name on his lips. The younger man's cry, body tightening around his cock, was enough to send the older man over the edge also, spilling inside the panting brunette underneath him.

They had stayed like that for a few moments, hearts still racing from their combined release as Hannibal pressed his lips to just behind Will's ear, mouthing at the damp curls before his body started to protest its position.

“I hope...you do not regret this.” Will whispered as Hannibal eased himself from his body, stretching his muscles before turning back to the young man who turned around to face him, adjusting his tunic.

“Of course not....I have wanted to do this for a long time...” He had replied, cupping the younger man's stubbled jaw and pressing a kiss to his lips. “I hope you have no regrets either...” Will had shook his head.

“No...I have wanted it too...”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in commissioning a fanfiction from me, drop me a message on my Tumblr account (http://the-heart-and-the-brain.tumblr.com/) or an email (the-heart-and-the-brain@hotmail.co.uk)


End file.
